


[podfic] The Endless Golden Cosmos

by erica_schall



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, and I remember these dreams she gave me as well. Our—our lives. Together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Endless Golden Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Endless Golden Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10905) by simmysim. 



> Please note that the original text is no longer available online. Instead the link above will lead you to simmysim's livejournal.

  


[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7tby5b09zf0z50r) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?3c3oj0kf65f86f1)


End file.
